Almost Human: But Not Quite
by Mrs.XXXXXX
Summary: The group who attacked the police all those years ago are back, and their leader has only one goal...To replace the majority of our military, police, and government with computer run A.I.'s. The only one with the information to end the crisis before it begins is a female android with a human appeal. The only problem is...she can't even remember what her name is...Also Romance Genre


The group who attacked the police all those years ago are back, and their leader has only one goal... To replace the majority of our military, police, and government

with computer run A.I.'s. The only one with the information to end the crisis before it begins is a female android with a human appeal. The only problem is...she

can't even remember what her name is. Read of the adventure between Dorian, John Klennex, Rudy Lom, and their new android charge.

* * *

><p>"Who?"<p>

"Not a who, a what?

"What?"

"Exactly." Anyone who knew the capitan knew that she was always one to get straight to the point. However, just now , she was starting to beat around the metaphorical bush.

"But what do you mean "what"? A tall dark haired man followed a shorter woman into a glass room with a glass desk and chair. "Capitan. I don't follow you." She shook her head and smiled up at the man.

"Klennex, If you don't follow me, how did you end up in my office?" He smiled, sighed, and bowed his head for a while. He knew that she was only messing around with him. They did that back and forth just about every time they saw each other. But he also knew that she knew how far his temper runs before a fuse pops. He looked up at her and stared directly into her eyes.

"What's going on? What is it that's so important that you have me guessing wether it's a 'who' or a 'what' ?" Her smile began to slowly dissipate, leaving behind an expression of what seemed to be a combination of distress and disgust.

"It's not that it's important. It's that it's urgent."

"There's a difference?" She turned away from him to pick up a blank plastic document that soon developed into a full blown... "What is that supposed to be?"

"It's a blueprint." She handed him the now filled document.

"Blue print for what?" He looked over it again and again, trying to find something he might recognize. "This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen."

"That's because it's isn't anything you've ever seen." She took back the sheet from him.

"It doesn't even look like a bot. Actually, it looked more like a-"

"Person?" He handed back the blueprints to him. "Look again..." He hesitantly took them and began to look them over again.

"Capitan...What am I looking at?" He handed the document back to her and sat down on the desk.

"Klennex, do ou remember that psycho bot that went around murdering people?" He chuckled humorlessly.

"Oh yeah, something like that is pretty hard to forget." She smirked.

" I can imagine." She shook her head. "Well, to add a bit of insult to injury, she wasn't the only one that... How can I put this adequately? Went off the deep end?"

"You mean there are more of them?" He questioned in nodded and she took him by the arms and pulled her to follow her out of the office. She then lead him to one of the consoles closest to her office.

"There were." She began to pull of pictures of what he thought were just regular people.

"These are them?" She nodded and continued to pull up pictures of the "off-the -wall androids". Some of them looked like they could be considered suspects for any crime committed within the last 24 hours, others looked like they couldn't hurt a fly. "How many of these are out there?"

"We don't know. And I suspect in the cases of some of these people, we never will." Klennex stopped looking at the many pictures and looked at his commanding officer.

"People? I though you said they were bots." She nodded.

"They are bots. I say people because there are those out there who co-exist with our population so well, that they might as well be human. There are very few of us who will ever able to tell the difference. And know this, only those who have managed to get themselves into precarious situations, such as our killer bot friend, are the one we've been able to take care of. Other than that, we've had no need to find each end every last one of them." Klennex nodded.

"So then, what isn't so important about this, and very urgent about this?" The capitan then pulled up a picture of a young woman. It wasn't clear as to what she was, ethnicity wise, but she looked like was in her late teens to early twenties... Maybe older, maybe younger... "Who is she?"

"What."

"What?"

"Yes."

"Not again. What do you mean 'what'?" She than brought up a different picture, one that Klennex assumed was a skeletal scan. "It's an x-ray... What about it?" she left momentarily for her office and returned again with that plastic sheet.

"Look again Klennex." And then the light bulb went off. The blueprints were of her.

" Just... Who, what... Why are you telling me this?" She started walking away again and she motioned for him to follow her back to her office.

"She may have or may have not had connections with the terrorist group that caused you to...well..." He looked down to his leg. The one he now had replaced with a bionic leg. And the woman who had a hand in the entire scheme. "Now Klennex... I need you to look at me." He continued to look down. "Klennex... John... Look at me." She placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "I know that it's still a sensitive subject for you..." He looked up from the ground. "But I really need your help with this case."

He nodded and stood up straight. 'How can I be of service?"

"I need you to do a bit of security work for me?"

"What do you mean?" She walked to the office door.

" What I mean is..." She pointed towards the front door of the entire station. "I need you to keep her safe." Klennex looked towards the front of the building to see the same girl he had seen in the blueprints not five minutes ago.

"When...How..." She walked out if the room and gain motioned for him to follow..

"The 'when' part of your question would be about 22 hours ago. And the 'where'... Well... You can ask Dorian about that." And just like clockwork, an African American looking man with blue eyes walked through the door to Klennex.

"You found her?" Dorian nodded. "Where?"

"She was wondering through downtown, and we ran into her."

"We?" And then a shorter, English man with blond hair walked in.

"More like she ran into us. 'Bout near knocked us over in the process."

"Why was she running?" Dorian shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue, she won't answer any of my questions." Then he stopped to process some information previously overlooked earlier. "Actually, all she keeps doing is staring at Rudy." He motions behind him to never ending stare being directed at the English man they called Rudy.

"...Why does she keep doing that?" He was standing sideways towards the front of her body, with his head turned turned towards her. Both Klennex and Dorian walked over to stand behind the female droid. Then Dorian spoke.

"Maybe she knows something we don't know." And just then, if you looked close enough, a small jolt of panic showed on his face. But if you only looked at the surface, like Klennex and Dorian did, you would have only seen a mask of annoyance. "Are you hiding something Rudy?"

"There's nothing to be hidden. What would I have to hide?" And thus, the teasing began.

"Maybe she's just jealous." Said Klennex.

"Of what?" Rudy replied.

"Of a mystery lady lover?" Klennex said.

"Or another lady droid maybe?" Said Dorian.

"Ha ha, very funny." Rudy crossed his arms and turned away from the two pouting playfully. Ever since Dorian had moved in with Rudy, the three hung out with each other more often and began o relax more with one another. "You know very well that I am a bachelor."

"Yeah, I guess he's right Dorian." Klennex shrugged his shoulders and put his hands behind his back.

"Then in sight of the circumstances... She probably thinks you're," Dorian switched over to a valley girl accent, "Like, tots hot!"

"Dorian!" Rudy put his hands over his face in mock embarrassment. "People will hear you!" But Dorian continued wit his valley girl impression and Klennex laughing in the background.

"I, like, told you letting your hair grow out was, like a good idea!" Dorian could barely keep himself together. "You look so much, like, cuter now!" All three were laughing loud and drawing the attention of the other officers in the vicinity. For a little while now, Rudy, Dorian, and Klennex had been working to solve multiple cases for the department and were known now, as dubbed by Capitan Maldonado, as the golden trio. The legendary, bad-boy cop, John Klennex. The out-of-date and up-dated DRN, Dorian. And the techie, Rudolph Lom, Rudy for short. So because of this, the staring from the other officers dissipated.

"You three sound like you're having fun." The three looked over to the arrival of Valerie Stahl. And then Dorian and Rudy looked over to Klennex, who looked as if he forgot the rest of the world existed, as he always did whenever Ms. Stahl was around.

"Would you like to join us?" Rudy said, ready to give Klennex a taste of his own medicine.

"Sorry Rudy, as much as I would like to, Capitan Maldonado told me to give you three some instructions. Or in the words of the capitan her self, 'tell those idiots to get to work!'.

"Okay, okay. What were her instructions?" Stahl handed Klennex another blank plastic sheet, which then developed into a list of questions.

"She wants you to get her to talk. Ask her those questions, and get the answers. Then report back to her afterwords." Then she patted him on the chest. "I'll see ya later." He looked down to where she touched him and he stared at it.

"What was that you were saying earlier John? About a mystery lady lover?" Rudy said. Klennex looked up and pretended to look indignant.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rudy."

"But Rudy, there's no mystery. The whole department knows about how he feels about Stahl." Dorian said with a smile.

"You know what? Come on." He turned and began to go walk out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Rudy began to follow him, and the female bot followed Rudy, and Dorian followed her.

"Your place." Klennex replied.

"Great... Why?"

"She likes you. Not me."

"Ahhh..." Rudy turned to face the female bot behind him. "Maybe, I could do some examinations anyway." The little group walked out to the car perviously used by Rudy and Dorian,and they took off to Rudy's lab.

The three men, plus the girl were now settles in their respective places. The boys surrounded a examination table on three of it's four sides, while the lady droid sat a top the table, still staring at Rudy. And from there, the questioning began. Klennex started first...

"Who are you?" She stared blankly at Rudy. "What is your name?" She still stared, not answering any questions. "Where were you created?"...Still no answer.

"Here, let me try." Dorian stepped to stand in front of her, pushing Rudy to his left side. And as if there were a string connecting his head to her's, she turned to face Rudy. "You don't need to be afraid of us...We aren't here to hurt you..." No reply... "Could you please tell us who you are?" Still, she stared at Rudy.

"Did you have any connections with any terrorist group known in the past five years?" Klennex asked. Dorian turned to him with a look of confusion.

"That wasn't one of the questions on the list." Dorian said. Klennex shrugged. He was hoping to get a rise out oft the female robot, something, anything , just to get her talking. But all she did was stare at their scientist friend.

"This question isn't either." He took Dorian's spot and asked this question..." Why do you keep staring at Rudy?" The whole room went quiet... Nothing... He was hoping for one of those famous "Aha!" Moments like you see in the movies where the convict does something to give himself away and make the job of the police easier... But of course, this was real life, and nothing is ever that easy.

'That's actually a fair question." Rudy began to speak to her. "Why do you keep staring at me?" And then the unexpected happened.

"WWWHAAA!" "WWWHHHOOOAAA!" Rudy leaped up about 3 feet into the air landing on the lab table behind him, and she did the same, only she landed with a clang-thump noise on the tiled floor.

"Why in heaven's name did you scream like that for?!" Rudy shouted.

"You scared me!" She yelled back.

"I scared you? You're the one who was starring at me all his time!" He slipped off the table while trying to get off and landed on the floor. "Oooff."

"You alright?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood off and brushed him self off and combed his shoulder length hair back from his face with his fingers. "Here." He held out a hand to her and helped her off the ground. "You alright?" She nodded. "Well, that got her talking." He turned to face Klennex and Dorian, who both had expressions of confusion on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Rudy... How did you do that?" Klennex walked towards the two of them.

"Do what?" Rudy said.

"With your voice? How did you do that?"

"My voice? What do you mean with my voice?" Rudy turned towards her. "What am I doing with my voice?" She started to stare again.

"Huh?" She said.

"My voice? What am I doing with it?"

"Nothing from what i can tell... Why?" She said. Rudy motioned towards Klennex and Dorian.

"Didn't you hear what they were saying?" She shook her head.

"When they talk, all I hear is static."

"Static?" She nodded. Then Rudy turned back to face Dorian and Klennex. "John... Dorian... Can you understand me?" Both men nod. "But when I was talking to her-"

"You were talking?" Rudy nodded. "It sounded like a bunch of-"

"Static."

"Yeah. The same with her..."

"What do you mean?" Dorian asked. Rudy turned to her.

"Is that why you weren't answering their questions?" She nodded and said.

"I wasn't hearing questions, I was hearing two broken radios." Rudy turned back to Dorian and said:

"She couldn't understand us, or you, that's why she wasn't paying any attention to your questions." Then Klennex stepped forward.

"So how come she was staring at you so intently?" Rudy turned back to her.

"How come you were staring at me for so long?" She ducked her head.

"Um... No reason?" He could swear she was hiding something. But then a blush appeared on her cheeks. "If I said that it was because I thought you were absolutely adorable would you believe me?"

"Uh..." Rudy was taken aback... "N-n-no, there's got to be another reason." Then she sighed...

"...I know what you are." Rudy blinked.

"...What...What I am?" Rudy said. She nodded.

"What did she say?" Klennex asked. Rudy said nothing. All at once, his most terrifying secrets was known by someone who he had barely even known three minutes.

"You know what I am?" Rudy took a step backwards from her, and she stepped foreward towards him.

"Yes. But I won't tell anyone. That's why I've been staring at you. You're the only one here I can understand...Or at least, barely understand..." Then she turned away from him. "And, I wasn't lying about the while cute thing either..." She turned back towards him, with the blush now visible to both Dorian and Klennex.

"So we were right?" Rudy turned towards them.

"Huh?" Dorian stepped forward to stand next to her.

"Even without being able to understand you're conversation, the blush on her cheeks and your apparent hesitance to stand close to her would allow me to suggest that she does in fact find interest in you." She turned towards Dorian.

"What did he say?" She asked Rudy.

"He said... Well... He figured out that you have some kind of... You... Wait... You think I'm cute?" She nodded and ducked her head. "Well, that's why they thought you were staring at me."

"Why, were you worried about something?" She asked Rudy shrugged...

"They don't know."

"You mean about..." He nodded his head. "Well, it wasn't like I was lying about thinking you were cute... We'll let them both keep thinking that... Okay? Just let them think that I think that you are a really really cute guy."

"Alright... Thanks." She smiled and ruffled his hair. In turn he pouted playfully and fixed his hair.

"Well aren't you two cute?" Klennex smacked Rudy on the back. "Looks like there's one less bachelor in our group."

"What did he say?" She asked Rudy.

"They think we're dating..." Her eyes widened.

"But we don't even know each others names!"

"In that case," Rudy bowed at he waist. "My name is Rudolph Lom, Rudy for short." And in return, she curtsied and said,

"My name is... My name is... I don't remember..." Rudy stood up .

"Are you having trouble remembering anything else?" She shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"What's wrong Rudy?" Klennex motioned to her.

"I think something might be wrong with her memory. I'm going to have to take a look at the cerebral container encased in her skull."

"What did you say?" She tugged at his sleeve.

"I want to check up on your memory. Is that okay?" She nodded and smiled.

"Uh-huh. And thank you for asking first." She walked over to one of the empty lab tables and sat on top of it.

"I take it she agreed to let you do so?" Dorian asked. Rudy nodded and walked over to her.

"You ready?" She nodded and turned so she had access to the back of her head.

"Now... You're going to feel a little pinch, alright?"

"Ooh!" A cord connected the back of her head to one of the many computers in the lab.

"Alright, now let's see what's going on here..." Rudy sat down at the computer on the left side of the computer. "Everything looks good so far..." Rudy continued to look through her many files when Klennex caught his attention.

"Hey Rudy... While you're there, why don't you ask some questions since your the only one she can understand?" Rudy nodded.

"You ask me, and I'll ask her." And thus the questioning began...

"Alright, first question... What is your name?"

"Rudy." Rudy answered.

"Not you, her." Klennex motioned to the distracted female android sitting cross legged on the lab table staring at one of the animatronic butterflies Rudy had made months earlier.

"She can't remember it..." Klennex nodded.

"Who was chasing you?" Rudy nodded and preceded to ask her.

"So um... Hey?" She turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She said, her multi-colored eyes stared directly into his eyes.

"Uh..." He said momentarily distracted. "I... I mean... They, they want me to ask you some questions for them." Nodding his head to the two confused looking officers on the right side of the table.

"Okay!" She swung her legs over the side of the table. "Ask away!"

"Um... Who were the people chasing you earlier today?" He asked. The side of her head began to glow much like Dorian's did while he was processing information, except hers shone in all the colors of the spectrum...which intrigued him... But only slightly...

"I think... I think..." She paused. "They didn't say."

"So then why were you running from them?" Rudy asked. She shook her head.

"I recognized one of them..." With her head down, she closed her eyes and grimaced. "And I didn't like what I saw..." Rudy nodded and looked back towards the screen. And after searching for any kind of memory file from within the past 24 hours, he found a picture of a man that he recognized... Someone that he never wanted to see again...

"Him!" Rudy turned back towards her to find her staring at the screen and pointed to the picture with a shaky finger.

"What's going on Rudy?"

"That's who was chasing you?" Rudy said. She nodded.

"Rudy?! What-"

"Why? Who is he?" Rudy asked her.

"It's him." Klennex said shakily.

"Who are you talking about?" Dorian asked.

"That's him..." Klennex

"Who?" Rudy asked to whomever was listening. At the same time, Klennex and the female bot said...

"Ad mortem-hominum"...

"...Death To Mankind."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave reviews...<p>

APBIII


End file.
